This invention relates to automotive vehicle door latches and more particularly to automotive vehicle door latches that have a selectively activated security lock that prevents the vehicle door from being unlatched by an inside door handle or other similar inside operator.
Automotive vehicle door latches are typically unlatched from inside the passenger compartment by an inside door handle or the like that is mechanically connected to the door latch by a linkage system that operates an unlatching lever in the door latch in response to operation of the inside door handle.
The vehicle door latches also typically include a lock mechanism that prevents the door from being unlatched by either the inside or an outside door handle.
Automotive vehicle door latches and door latch systems that have security locks are also known. When activated, the security lock prevents the door from being unlatched by the inside door handle even if the lock mechanism is not engaged. See for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,769 granted to Ronald P. Rimby and Rita M. Paulik Sep. 10, 1991 for a door latch coupling arrangement.